Moon of Blood
Moon of Blood is case #18 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Vietman and the 4th case in Insular Asia. Case Background The team arrived at Vietman for the rainy season. An intense rain was at town and Carmen knew that the Trung Thu festival was going on in Vietnam. The festival was held at full moon with colorful lanterns and sweets. Carmen had history in Vietman (She blew up An enemy cell in the war) when she was a war journalist and Vietnam was full of memories for her. The team investigated a rainy avenue in which they found a pamphlet for the lantern festival of full moon. The team checked the festival but a suspicious body-like lantern caught their attention. The victim was Dimitrios Xiong the finance minister in Vietman. The team talked to Aleez Suhjung the girl that organized the event. She was horrified by the corpse but she told the team that it's needed more than a dead body to ruin the festival's joy. The team also found a war poster belonging to Comrade Shizhen, an old military who participated in Vietnam's War and was constantly talking to Dimitrios about his history in the war. The victim was also in contact with Vietnam's Minister Tse Tung who was in charge of the army. Tse Tung and the victim only talked about confidential military matters. During the chapter end Chief Zhou ordered the player to get into the Mekong river because Comrade Shizhen was escaping in a boat When the team reached the Mekong river, Shizen was nowhere to be found but they investigated the floating Market. They found a list of objects for sale in a boat which featured a taxidermied creature looking like the victim's pose. The vendor: Nello Whengen, said that the creature was a mythological one in Vietnam and he was the first one to catch it (But Carmen did not believed him). Carmen and the player also checked the boat of a vendor woman named Beatrix Zhang, but she was more interested on selling fruit to the team rather than listening to them. After a quick searching the team managed to talk to Comrade Shizhen but he confessed that he never tried to escape and that his boat was stolen by a masked person (who could only be the killer). The team also talked to the Minister Tse-Tung again after they found a pamphlet for the victim saying "Brace yourself, a new war has been confirmed" however the angry Minister denied to give details. He only said that the war was against Indonesia. During the chapter end, the team needed to return to the river beacuse a combat ship was bombing the floating market During chapter 3 the team got into the market but the merchandise was safe. Beatrix Zhang thanked God for her luck and also told the team that Dimitrios wanted to close the market to use the river for the army fleet, and she hated him for that. Nello Whengen also hated him. Nello confessed he participated in the war in the 60's and he suffered enough to have another war tearing the country. It was also found that Aleez made protests to the victim due that she wanted to stop his war wishes. At the chapter end the killer got enough info to arrest the murderer. Aleez was found guilty for the horrible murder. She said her family was scarred for the war and another one would end in killing the country. Aleez wanted to teach everyone a lesson but she only made more blood as she chose and horrendous murder: Filling the victim with helium and decorating him as a dragon plus becoming him a floating lantern. Aleez recognized and regretted her bad actions and got a 20 year sentence. The team was satisfaced on solving the murder but they found weird that the Sethfreks nor Monk Zaong were not involved. Carmen thought they missed something about them the team started a post-investigation. In an unexpected turn of events, Lin Lin showed up at the station being Happy, Kind and grateful; saying that she wanted to help the team. Carmen and the Chief found Lin Lin's new behavior extremely weird since she always showed to be very rude and vulgar. She insisted on being helpful and thanks to her help the team found that the cult were actually in Vietnam but their next strike and second phase was going to happen in Thailand, that make the team to fly there ASAP with hope of finding the Monk or the whole cult. Stats Victim *Dimitrios Xiong (Turned into a lantern) Weapon *Helium Killer *Unknown Killer's Profile *The killer eats moon cake *The killer drinks tea *The killer drinks Cassia wine *??? *??? Suspects *Aleez Suhjung (Festival Organizer) Age: 24 Height: 5"4" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Moon cake *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect drinks Cassia wine "General Appearance": Green Vest, Pink Dress, Black hair, she holds a folder and a rose. ---- *Comrade Shizhen (Veteran Military) Age: 50 Height: 5"9" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": * The suspect eats Moon cake *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect drinks Cassia wine "General Appearance": Camo Jumpsuit, Holds a rifle,Gray Hair. ---- *Minister Tse-Tung (Minister of Vietnam) Age: 47 Height: 6"2" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": *The suspect eats Moon cake *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect drinks Cassia wine "General Appearance": Black Hair, Scar in eye, Red Suit with dragon pattern, He holds cigarettes, rose in his shirt. ---- *Nello Whengen (Rarities Vendor) Age: 68 Height: 6"3" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Moon cake *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect drinks Cassia wine "General Appearance": Big beard, Cone hat, Dark Blue Robes and Black Shirt. ---- *Beatrix Zhang (Fruit Vendor) Age: 48 Height: 5"5" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect drinks Cassia wine "General Appearance": Black hair, Gray Shirt, Cone hat, holds Watermelons, has a rose. Crime Scenes *Flooded Street - Shop *Lantern Festival - Lanterns stand *Floating Market - Boat Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Street *Examine Pamphlet *Investigate Lantern Festival *Autopsy the victim's body *Talk to the festival organizer about the murder *Examine Army Files *Investigate Flooded Street *Examine Torn Poster *Ask Shizhen about Xiong's ties with the army *Examine Army Folder *Analyze Folder *Talk to the Minister about the army folder *Go to Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Floating Market *Examine Sale Paper *Talk to Nello about his weird creature *Examine Watermelon Basquet (Result: Victim badge) *Examine Badge *Talk to Beatrix about the victim *Analyze Military Ship Blueprints (09:00:00) *Ask Shizhen about his boat *Investigate Shop *Examine War Poster *Confront the Minister about the upcoming war *Examine Lantern *Analyze Lantern *Go to Next chapter (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boat *Examine Fruit *Talk to Beatrix about the attack *Examine Faded Newspaper *Analyze Newspaper *Ask Nello about his history in the war *Examine Protest Banner *Confront Aleez about protesting *Examine Lanterns stand *Examine Bloody Carver *Analyze Carver *Examine Box *Analyze Helium Tank *Take care of the Killer now! *Go to Beyond Nirvana 4 Beyond Nirvana 4 *Investigate Flooded Street *Examine Soggy old paper *Analyze Paper *Ask Nello about the Sethfreks in Vietnam *Ask Lin Lin why she wants to help you now *Investigate Boat *Examine History Book *Ask Beatrix for information about the Sethfreks *Interrogate Comrade Shizhen about the war *Investigate Lantern Stands *Return his badge to Shizhen *Go to Next Case (No stars)